


Us against the world

by FanGirl_Fandoms



Series: Marvel One Shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aggression, Choking, Defending Family, F/M, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Serious Talks, open communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_Fandoms/pseuds/FanGirl_Fandoms
Summary: You're Tony Stark's little sister, and you're looking through files relating to Ultron. You happen to see the footage of your boyfriend, Thor, picking your brother up by his neck, choking him. Let's just say you aren't impressed.





	Us against the world

“Hey J, can you bring up the footage from when Tones was creating Ultron.” You asked your brother’s, arguably, greatest creation.

“Right away Miss,” JARVIS said, “these are all the files and footage from Sir’s and Doctor Banner’s theory, as well as files prior to my ‘death’. I have also taken the liberty of including whatever files and footage that FRIDAY assimilated as well, in addition to the footage recovered from the back-up security camera in the event that I was shut down or cut off from Sir’s lab. May I ask, what exactly are you looking for Miss? I may be of assistance to find specific moments or key words.” JARVIS continued.

“Thanks J, you’re the best. Also, how many times must I tell you, call me Y/N. Otherwise, I’ll go into your codes and change it myself, and never mind what my stubborn brother wants to say. He knows I’d never hurt you. As for the footage, I’m just looking to see what went wrong. I know my brother and he wouldn’t create a monster, I want to know what went wrong. I think I’ll just start by reviewing the footage and then take a look at the files. I know the premise of the notes, Tones and I created them together, and Banner added on. Oh, and can you let me know when Thor arrives please, I want to get his opinion for our next date night.” You told JARVIS. 

Much like the Stark family butler, JARVIS lived up to his predecessor’s name. Edwin Jarvis was always there and ready to help the Stark siblings, in whatever they needed. While Tony went off to MIT, you stayed home with Jarvis and his wife Ana, content with a local education and mooching off of Tony’s books. “I shall alert you right away upon Mr. Odinson’s return. And, as always Miss, you must tell me once more Miss, and you would never change a single part of me. You and your brother both adore me as I am.” JARVIS replied wryly. 

“I swear J, only Tones and I could create an AI that uses sarcasm that doesn’t contain sarcasm in his codes.” You said, smiling ear to ear. “Alright, let’s see what we have here.” You muttered to yourself, watching the fight the Avengers had with the first Ultron. You moved onto the footage from when Tony showed JARVIS’ destroyed codes. “Of course, they wouldn’t make the connection between the death and JARVIS. Oh, my poor boy, the ignorance and stupidity of people astound me.” Then, you saw something interesting. Your brother, your human brother with the arc reactor in his chest, was being lifted off the ground, by his throat, courtesy of your boyfriend.

“JARVIS. Pause.” You said between breaths. You sat down and put your head in your hands. “Tony, why didn’t you tell me?” You asked yourself. 

“Miss, Mr. Odinson is here. He just landed and is entering the common room.” JARVIS told you softly.

“Yeah, yeah okay. Give me a second J.” You said breathless.

“Miss… Sir is in the common room.” JARVIS said with a pause.

You stood up and a mask went over your face. You went to the elevator and asked JARVIS to take you up to the common room.

“Right away Miss.” JARVIS answered.

The elevator doors opened and you saw your brother and Thor watching television. Thor stood up when he saw you and moved toward you. “Ah my beloved. I have returned from my consultation with the lady Jane and she has given me a most wonderful suggestion for our ‘date night’, involving a stationary wheel that turns and allows for a bird’s eye view of the city, according to Jane. As well as a Mingardian delicacy known as candy of cotton, and when I mentioned your aversion to pink, the lady assured me of the different colours of said candy. And… my love, is all well? You are silent?” Thor stopped, realizing that you hadn’t approached him or even interceded during his rant to tell him to breath.

“Funny thing, what you can find through old footage. The things you’d see. You all think my brother and I don’t have plans in place should JARVIS or any other AI fall, or be shut down. This is still the most secure place in the world. So, imagine my surprise when I was reviewing the Ultron footage and I saw my brother threatened.” You said, breathing through your nose by the end of your almost speech.

“My dear, we were all threatened by that beast, and you know that we vanquished the demon and returned him to Hel where he belongs. Your brother is no worse for ware.” Thor said, inching towards you.

“Um, Thor, buddy, I don’t think that’s it. Sis, what are you so upset over? Ultron wanted us all extinct, not just… oh shit. You saw it, didn’t you?” Tony said, understanding dawning over him. 

“Yeah Tones, I did. Why didn’t you tell me? What, did you think I was going to stand by like everyone else did? You should know me better than that.” You said, tears misting your eyes, terrified that your brother didn’t trust you.

“Baby girl, it’s nothing like that, of course I trust you. But you love the big guy and I didn’t want to get in between your happiness. I love you, and I just want you to be happy. I’m your big brother, I just wanted to protect you.” Tony said, moving closer to you.

“I love you too Tones, and I’ll always be here to defend you, against anyone.” You told your brother, hugging him. “Now, do you mind giving Thor and I the room please? I’ll meet you in the lab after, I was thinking of some stuff that may be why Ultron went off the rails.” 

“You got it, try not to kill him, yeah?” Tony said, squeezing your shoulders and going towards the elevator. “J, buddy, lock down this floor, no one is going to want to see Thor after this.”

“Of course, Sir.” JARVIS said, closing the elevator doors.

“Thor, sit down. We need to talk.” You said, pointing to the couch.

“My dear, what ails you? I shall endeavour to aid you as best I can.” Thor said solemnly.

“I don’t know if you are aware of this, but I am quite petite.” You started off.

“Really? I had no idea in our twelve years of companionship that you are shorter than I am.” Thor said, smiling. Your height was one of his favourite things about you because he was able to curl around you and physically protect you from harm. Not that you needed him to, you had your own Iron Woman bracelets that contained the nano-bites of your suit.

“Yes, well, I’m just a little taller than Tony is, and we mortals are not as durable as you Asgardians. You can’t just pick us up willy nilly and expect us to be fine afterwards. We bruise and break, and sometimes, those breaks can lead to death.” You told him softly.

“My love, I know this. It is for that reason that I am always doing my utmost to control my strength when we are together. You know this, I fail to see what the issue is, and what it has to do with Ultron.” Thor said, a frown marring his face.

“Thor, did you think about this when you lifted my brother, MY BROTHER, by his neck? Do you even remember doing that? You could’ve killed my brother that day Thor. We wouldn’t even be together if Tony didn’t tell me to give you a chance. Had I known that you were choking him, I never would have accepted your courtship.” You told him, your voice even.

“My fair lady love, I confess, I do not remember this particular moment. I remember my rage but those were trying times. Your brother should not have tampered with powers that were beyond his comprehension, he needed to know his actions were reprehensible. In my anger I may have been too hasty with my actions, but I do not recall others jumping to cease my movements.” Thor said, confused.

You just stared at him. “Really, Thor, you could have killed my brother. Would you like it if I almost killed Loki? No, you wouldn’t. He’s my flesh and blood Thor, and you almost took him away from me. I want you to think about what we just said, and I want you to apologize to Tony. I know my brother, he left this whole topic in a corner and he’s determined not to touch it with a ten-foot pole. Until he tells me that you’ve apologized to him, and I’ll be judging the apology, we are putting a pause on our date nights. JARVIS will help you gather any and all information you need to know on aggression and abuse.” You said, getting up from the couch. “I still love you Thor, and we aren’t breaking up, but this is serious. That could have been me, Tony and I were creating Ultron together. I was out of state when he launched the program, but it wasn’t anything like the thing that came out of that lab. Think about it, Thor.” You left him, giving him a soft kiss on the lips, and heading towards the elevator. “J, you know where to take me.” You smiled.

“Of course. Sir, is also in tears, he says he is proud of you and the wonderful lady you’ve become.” JARVIS repeated.

“Well, it’s because of Tony that I could become this woman at all. Now, where’s my big brother so I can give him a hug?” You asked, getting off the elevator.

“Need you even ask little sister. I thought you knew me better than that.” Tony smirked, throwing your words back at you.

“I love you, big brother, so so much. Never forget that, it’s us against the world.” You whispered, throwing yourself in his arms.

“Love you too, baby sis. Now, you said that you had some ideas for the Ultron program. I wanted to start it back up again and was brainstorming some new names. How do you like JACOSTA? I know the other Avengers wouldn’t feel comfortable with me being part of anything with the name Ultron in it and…” Tony started rambling.

You smiled and followed your brother into your lab. “Us against the world big brother.” You said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this one is longer than I honestly expected it to be. I hope it's good though.  
> As always, comment what you think, cause feedback is always welcomed.
> 
> Prompt: “I don’t know if you are aware of this, but I am quite petite.” “Really? I had no idea in our twelve years of companionship that you are shorter than I am.”


End file.
